NeNeko, Neko life s
by Nea Kagamine-chan
Summary: -¿has escuchado la leyenda de los Neko s?, -¿los que?, ellos no existen? -si que lo son, humanos que pueden convertirse en gatos y gatos que pueden convertirse en humanos, un Neko -pero solo es una fantasia -¿lo crees?, ¿porque no mejor entras y lo averiguas?


**Cuando leas "Neko, Neko life´s" recuerda estar en un cuarto con Buena iluminacion y no te pegues demasiado a la pantalla.**

**Pd. Vocaloid no nos pertenece, si lo fuera, nosotras ya seriamos parte de el**

En una nublada tarde, en la ciudad de Tokio, Japón, un chico rubio de ojos azules, salía del instituto en el que estudiaba y venia acompañado de sus amigos, una chica peli-turquesa de nombre Miku, un chico peli-azul de nombre Kaito y un chico peli-turquesa de nombre Mikuo, este ultimo era hermano gemelo de Miku.

-oye Len, ¿te vienes a casa por un partido de "Guitar Hero: Van Halen"? –Pregunto Mikuo –Kaito también vendrá ¿así qué?

-lo lamento Mikuo, mi mamá quería que llegara temprano esta vez, la ultima me regaño, supuestamente estaba preocupada por mi y que yo no había llegado, que me podía haber pasado algo malo

-pues bueno, es tu madre ¿no? –Dijo Miku recalcando la palabra "madre" –es obvio que se preocuparía por ti Len

-Tsk., por lo que estaba preocupada no era por mí, era porque yo tenía las pastillas de Rei, se le acabaron y se las tuve que ir a comprar, además como me fui a casa de Kaito sin avisar nada, creyó que me había escapado con el dinero

-¿Cuánto te había dado?

- mas o menos como $3500 yenes, en eso se incluía el baño especial para la gata de mi hermano

-¿gata?, ¿no que tu madre era alérgica a el pelo de los animales?, fue por eso que me devolvió el perro que te regale cuando cumpliste 8, ¿no Len? –pregunto un poco confuso Kaito

-en realidad todavía lo es, pero como era su hijo favorito Kagamine Rei quien pedía la gata, tuvimos que aceptarla, pero cuando yo le roge por el perro ni me dijo "lo pensare", pero cuando Rei le dijo que quería la gata, sin pensarlo dos veces le dijo un sonoro y alegre "si"

-hay Len, pobre de ti –respondió Miku dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro

-entonces, hasta la próxima Len –dijo Mikuo dándose la vuelta

-te contare como derrote a Mikuo –se despidió Kaito de Len mientras se iba con los peli-aguamarina

Len suspiro, como quería ir a juagar con sus amigos, pero como no podía dejar esperando a su mamá y a su hermano, tenía que ir directamente a la casa.

En el camino se topo con que habían asaltado una joyería y la policía estaba bloqueando el camino y no dejaron a Len pasar.

-parece que tendré que buscarme un atajo, si llego tarde mi mamá me matara

Len dio media vuelta y se dirigió a buscar un atajo para llegar por lo menos antes de que lloviera porque empezaba a pringar. Camino y camino y se topo con un callejón que daba directamente a su casa, casi pero podía atravesar el parque para llegar a esta.

Len paso corriendo el basurero sin fijarse por donde pisaba, ya que empezaba a llover un poco más fuerte, sin darse cuenta, oyó un leve chillido y cayó al suelo, se sentó para ver que había provocado ese sonido y se topo con una gata amarilla, llevaba un moño blanco atado en el cuello y era de ojos azules, la gatita se paro e intento caminar, pero empezó a cojear, al parecer Len le había pisado una patita.

-lo lamento tanto enserio –dijo y se levanto del suelo –te llevaría a casa pero mi madre le tiene alergia al pelo de animales

Len se paro y salió corriendo, pero al llegar a la salida del callejón recordó, que si Rei tenía una gata y ella era alérgica, ¿Por qué él no podía tener una gata también?, se devolvió al lugar y se encontró con la gatita cojeando para cubrirse de la lluvia.

-ven, no tengas miedo, te llevare a casa, ahí no te mojaras, y yo te cuidare –dijo agarrando a la gatita, notando que esta estaba muy delgada y que estaba un poco lastimada –enserio que necesitaras cuidado, y se me hace que también comida

Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la gatita, y se dirigía corriendo hacia su casa para no mojarse más y para tampoco mojar a la gatita, que de seguro, estaba sufriendo un martirio bajo el chaparrón que estaba sobre ella, Len agilizo mas el paso y termino corriendo en dirección hacia una gran casa, pintada de blanco con detalles en amarillo y unos que otros decorados en negro, esa era la casa Kagene, en la que habitaban Leonora Kagamine, una mujer de ojos azules y cabello negro, viuda, junto con sus dos hijos, sus mellizos Kagamine Rei y Kagamine Len, solo que Rei era de cabello y ojos negros y Len era de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

* * *

Len entro en la casa con unas llaves y se adentro cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¡ya llegue! –anuncio pero nadie le respondió -¿mamá?, ¿Rei?, ¡¿hay alguien aquí?!

Y… nada, ni un solo "hola Len" o un "¿te sientes bien?, ¿no estás resfriado? Ve a cambiarte de ropa para que no te resfríes", ¿acaso había alguien en su casa?, porque parecía que estaba deshabitada, Len dejo la mochila en el suelo y saco los cuadernos, rogando por que estos no estuviesen tan mojados, para su suerte, lo estaban, pero dejándolos abiertos toda la noche, en la mañana estarían completamente secos.

Subió a su cuarto y se cambio de ropa dándose cuenta que… la casa estaba vacía ¡no había nadie!, ¿Dónde rayos estaba su familia?, corrió al cuarto del "gran y poderoso Rey del Olimpo Rei" y ahí, no estaban ni su madre, ni su hermano, inclusive, ni su gata estaba.

-¿es enserio?, ¿se llevan a la gata de Rei y no a mi?, pero que cariño me tiene mi madre, ni siquiera un mensaje de texto con una nota de "_Len me encuentro en tal parte, ve allá te estaremos esperando" _nada, que cariño

-miau, miau… -maulló la pequeña gata amarilla mientras se enredaba en las piernas de Len y frotaba su cabeza entre estas –miau, miau

-al menos tu si estás conmigo ¿no? –Dijo mientras cargaba a la pequeña gata en sus brazos y se daba cuenta de que –estas un poco delgada, y… te suenan un poquito las tripas

Len salió de la habitación con la gatita en brazos, llego a la alacena y saco un plato hondo, vertió en este comida para gatos y puso a la gatita a la par de este, luego en otro plato vertió leche tibia, la pequeña gata se comió hasta el último grano de comida y se tomo hasta la última gota de leche

-parece que en realidad si tenias hambre –dijo Len acariciando la cabeza de la gatita –espero que ni Rei ni Rui se enojen por la comida

-miau, miau… -maullaba la pequeña gata frotándose la cabeza contra la mano de Len y empezando a quedarse dormida

-parece que tienes sueño ¿eh? –cargo a la gatita en sus brazos y se dirigió a su habitación – puedes dormir en mi cama por un rato, luego buscare la manera de cómo conseguirte una cama… si es que te quedas claro –dijo y acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña gata

Len salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la sala, sus cuadernos estaban mojados, pero sus libros no, así que, se puso a hacer la tarea de matemática y luego la de sociales, ya para las 5:30 Len ya había hecho sus tareas y su madre y su hermano… ni daban señales de vida.

Ya mas al rato, Len se puso a hacer algo para cocinar y comer él, a la media hora, escucho que el timbre sonaba. Se dirigió a abrir la puerta y se encontró con su madre, su hermano, y la gata de su hermano.

-hasta que aparecen ¿Dónde estuvieron?

-fuimos a comer al nuevo restaurante que abrió en la plaza

-¿y siquiera me trajeron algo?

-la comida era demasiado cara como para dejar algo, así que no trajimos nada

-ya veo mamá parece que todo es más caro para traerme a mi ¿verdad?

-lo lamento Len, pero así son las cosas, será a la próxima hijo.

Len suspiro, y esa próxima se convertiría en otro "será a la próxima" y ese en otro y así sucesivamente hasta el final de los tiempos, ¿tanto le costaba a su madre traerle algo de comida a el?

-mamá, mamá, espera, tengo algo que mostrarte

-Len que sea rápido, tengo que ir a hacer unos archivos para mandárselos a mi jefe

-no te tomara más de cinco minutos, te lo prometo, solo sígueme

Len la guio hasta su cuarto y cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con que la gatita de ojos azules y pelaje amarillo se encontraba mordiendo una almohada en forma de naranja.

-Len, ¿Qué es esto?

-una gata mordiendo una almohada, dudo mucho que nunca hayas visto una gata, Rei tiene una, y por si no te has dado cuenta, la sacas a pasear todos los días y le compras comido y …

-ya sé que es una gata, me refiero a ¿Qué rayos hace aquí?

-ah eso, pues pensé que como Rei tenía una gata ¿Por qué no tener una yo también?

-Len sabes que soy alérgica a los gatos, sácala de aquí

-pero Rei tiene una gata, ¿Por qué no puedo tener una yo?

-porque no, no es no y no, no tendrás una gata

-pero Rei tiene una gata y aun así tu eres alérgica y la conservas, además la gatita esta es muy bonita, es rubia y de ojos azules, ¿Por qué no te gusta?, ¿Por qué se parece a mí?

-¿a ti?, ¿de qué rayos hablas Len?, ¿Qué te has fumado?

-yo no me he fumado nada, pero déjame conservar la gata ¡por favor mamá!

-te he dicho que no

-deja que se quede con la gata mamá –dijo Rei recostado en el marco de la puerta –si tanto la quiere, que la cuide el, no te preocupes

-de acuerdo Len, te quedaras con la gata, pero TU la cuidaras, ¿has entendido?

-si mama, entendí todo

Leonora salió del cuarto sin antes darle un abrazo a Rei.

-gracias por ayudarme con la gata Rei

-no te ayude Len, ahora quiero que me des la gata

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿te has vuelto loco?, tu ya tienes una gata, además yo la encontré a ella y…

-Len solo has lo que te digo, entregame la gata y no tendremos peleas, asi que haz lo que te digo

-¿Por qué debería hacerte caso?

-porque soy tu hermano mayor y te lo ordeno ¿quiza?

-pues no obedezco ordenes de ti

-¡solo hazlo, Len! entregame a esa gata y no tendre que hacértelo mas difícil –dijo Rei empezando casi a tirársele encima a Len, pero la gatita amarilla se abalanzo contra Rei empujándolo hacia atrás y botandolo –¿pero que…?

La gatita miro con ojos desafiantes a Rei y luego se bajo de su pecho para posarse frente a Len y saltar a sus brazos y acariciarse en su pecho.

-parece que la gatita ha elegido con quien se quedara asi que –se acerco a Rei y lo saco de su cuarto jalándolo por los pies –adios Rei

Len se acerco a la pequeña gatita que se había quedado en su cama, esta ladeo la cabeza y Len pudo jurar que le había sonreído.

En la noche, después de cenar, Len le había armado una cama con unos almohadones y un colchón a la pequeña gata, Len se acerco a ella y le acaricio la cabeza.

-a ver, ¿Cómo te llamaras?... ¿te parece bien Kira? –la gatita saco la lengua -¿Yuka? –negó con la cabeza ¿Lin?, se parece a Len, ¿te gusta? –la gatita ronroneo y se subió a una mesa y boto un par de bloques que Len tenia en esta y empezó a armar un nombre con tres letras -¿Qué dice? ¿R…I…N…? ¿Rin?, ¿ese nombre quieres? –la gatita ronroneo y se fue a acariciar al brazo de Len –entonces, te llamaras Rin.

* * *

Mas noche, Len se quedo dormido después de haberse quedado jugando con Rin, pero lo despertó un sonido que provenía desde abajo, Len se bajo de la cama, salió del cuarto, bajo con cuidado las escaleras y se acerco al pasillo notando que la luz del refrigerador abierto pegaba con este, se asomo un poco y diso un lazo blanco sobre una cabellera rubia y luego otra cabellera negra y luego diviso a dos cuerpos, ambos femeninos, Len se asusto un poco al ver esas dos chicas, y mas aun cuando noto que estas poseían cola y orejas de gato, la de cabello negro se dio vuelta observando a Len y pronuncio:

-oh, oh…

* * *

**Nea y Miyu: despues de muchos siglos**

**André y Marck: perdonad a esas cabezotas pero Miyu dejo materia y han castigado a Nea poniendola de tutora de esa Baka**

**Miyu: mas respeto eh**

**Nea: con ella es imposible estudiar, pero perdonad que suba mas historias y no termine las otras, lo hare, lo prometo, este sabado publicare, pero onegai sigan esta historia, tiene muy buen material en mi mente**

**Miyu: se inspiro en su gata**

**André: nuestra gata y en "Wonderfull cat's life"**

**Marck: asi que sigan esta historia porfavor **

**Nea: y dejen reviews**

**Marck: que los contestare yo porque Miyu sigue castigada**

**Miyu: ¡hey!**

**André: adios, obligare a mi hermana a que publique mas seguido, se los prometo**

**Nea: jeje, entonces...**

**Todos: ¡hasta la proxima!**


End file.
